


I Was Isekai On My Not Favorite Adaptation Of This Old Franchise

by Anonymous



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artistic Liberties, Cannon Divergence, During Canon, F/M, Gen, I'll rescue whatever I can, I'm picking back my lost characterization and characters, Isekai, Reader will frienzone Sulfus so beaware, ending the "only girls" group thing, it sounds fun a the moment rn idk later, no beta. we die like Malachia, so sorry if I pick a weird turn but uhmmm I just want to write something fun, we adopting Ang-Li for the group and befriending Gabi in this train, will add more if is needed to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The absurd tragic sudden death happen to me and now I wake on the body of the 15 star Raf from that cartoon series I watched long ago. Never though this would happened but I don't have many choices now do I?I'm still have time to avoid the sacrilege and all the trouble coming from it... I was a veteran fan after all and guess all this can't be that hard, right?Inexplicable weird events unfold before my eyes and somehow maybe the past that was blocked out of possible existence here can be recued. Maybe this life will be not so plain if I take the initiative.[A/N: Idk why I suddenly want to alter canon or where this will go but please don't take me seriously, I just got to wonder on the trope isekai and if I can play with all this, the reader will have some features but will try to be vague as possible. The point is to connect to lost cast kept on the background that was a change from the Italian comics tot he cartoon series, weird experiment I know so don't mind me]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	I Was Isekai On My Not Favorite Adaptation Of This Old Franchise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking liberties that this story starts around the moment they are recued form the illusion dungeon Raf and Sulfus went through, but I'm altering the events between the transition and the wake up because around here our story starts. I may not elaborate on why but at the end this is just a silly idea here.

_Ugh... My mind feels like a mess._

Misty

Painful

Hazy

_That really hurts… but why I only feel terribly sore? I was..._

The blonde looking girl opened her eyes, studying the surroundings with her light blue eyes. Tilting her head to the side.

_I don't know this place,_ She squinted at the celling. _Where am I?_

At the moment she raised her hand she rapidly sited on the infirmary bed as her eyes quickly scanned herself.

"Why...?" 

Getting out of bed, she scanned the room till her eyes fell on a mirror. Quick to grab the mirror to examine herself.

Pain intensified through her head as she recall her last memory.

_I died,_ She took a some air. _And seems I ended up here... transmigration was this called?_

The girl slowly put the mirror in its place and stood there or a bit.

_For some reason I'm now Raf, and angel from a franchise I used to like when I was younger but... tis is the cartoon series. I have to figure out what episode I'm in._

She slowly walk to the exit, examining the place. Once out of the infirmary from the angel's side of the area she took in the weather she could see outside the windows. It was cloudy and quite gray and dark, the place seem desolated which seemed off even if she was unfamiliar with the place her body language give some signals of it.

_I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or terrified to be in this situation. It may not been my most fond version of the series for some details but of I'm right-_

Looking ahead on the next room across the hallway the now angel looked who was lying on the infirmary bed of the hall for the devil's, she may hate to admit but she recall this character quite well.

_The questionable writing case_ , she too in a breath, _That means is Season 1, nothing seriously has happened yet. And **she** has to be watching..._


End file.
